


kaitlyns adventures

by orphan_account



Category: kayjasax
Genre: Gay, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the rollercoaster of ur life uwu





	1. Chapter 1

die yiu fucking eggcan

Kaitlyn can’t sleep, so she goes on her phone. the time is 1:02 am, and she goes on instagram for a while but can’t seem to get tired. she then stays to herself “i can’t stop thinking about him. i miss his sweet hormonal smell” She texts her annoying dickhead friend Aaron. "Aaron.. I can't wait to see 'Micheal'" Aaron replies back, "Nigga u gonna suck his balls" He doesn't know that Micheal is a codename for their friend, her beloved, Jason Arredildo. Kaitlyn proceeds to type “oh yess i am they taste so i king good. better than chinese. better than a banquet. they’re my favorite food and feast.” Aaron then clicks his keyboard keys and responds, “weird flex but ok”. Then she texts her love, “micheal”. “Hi, what’s up uwu, i know it’s late but i was bored and can’t sleep because my mind is spinning...😔😭😫😨🤔😣😞”Kaitlyn grabs her pile of money and rubs it on her moldy hairy fat clit. She pretends its Jason's Arredildo. She cums all over the money but it's okay because shes totally NOT 420000 in debt. She gets ready to go to her 5th concert this week. She's going with her ex Max who still wants to fuck her. She lowkey wants to fuck her too but it's chill she won't she's too devoted to her love machine Jason Arredildo.Kaitlyn decides to sneak out. She grabs her kink box and her escape ladder, then some lube and condoms(even though they’re not going to be used, just in case). She opens her window and the cold night air makes her shrimp clit suck back inside Kaitlyn breaks her gay fucking leg. She yells out, "Omg daddy Arredildo!!! Daddy robby!! Anyone besides gay tranny slut rhoda pls!!!!" Kaitlyn shakes and cries. Kaitlyn is in a lot of pain but she knows the pleasure she will experience later will be worth it. She gets her traggot ass up and limps her saggy tits over 83 miles to Her lover who was even better than benjamin frankie. jasos. she walks a couple feet and gets out of breath, so she calls her pimp to drive her.Her pimp Maximus showed up and spat, "Kaitlyn wtf i-" Kaitlyn replied, "Sorry maxy im tryna get dat dick doe" Max thought Kaitlyn meant her so she winked and said "Get in...... So we can do homework" Kaitlyn was like "Omg dumb ass nigga she wants to do homework???" But she didn't say that. Max ripped Kaitlyns clothes off while Kaitlyn screamed. Max takes a couple zip ties and ties her legs and arms wide open for some bdsm. she shoves a cloth with her juices in it in kaitlyns mouth. kaitlyn stuggles. she’s used to being dom, but she sort of likes being forced into submission. max licks kaitlyns hairy moldy folds and shoves her fingers inside kaitlyns loose tunnel.Kaitlyn uses her lip gloss stained foot to kick max and run away before max penetrates her dirty musty hole. Kaitlyns leg is broken but max is too busy shaking and crying because she fell on her ukulele and it brutally ripped her vagina open as it flew inside her. She was bleeding viciously and looked miserable. Kaitlyn threw up then called the ambulance then ran to her lover, Jasomsauce Arredildoman.Kaitlyn ran out of breath almost immediately.She fucking limp runs with her gay broken leg all the way up to her baby makers house with him. Jasosinam Ateralldildo quickly embraces her in bed. In that moment.. Kaitlyn returns to sanity.. She passed out in her memory again.. The truth is no one ever loved her romantically except max. Everything about max was true tho. Kaitlyn doesn't have faggy fantasies about Maximus Gayus. Kaitlyn actually kills all her "lovers" and lies to her friends about them loving her back. She is so psychotic she doesn't even realize they're dead and stuffed. She's killed, stuffed, and fucked many (dead) men. And Emma Kelly. But that ugly nigger headass isn't human so… Her mom found the bodies hidden in her closet and Called the cops. She was arrested with life in prison with possibility of parole in 45 years.


	2. Kaitlyn the sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back.

Kaitlyn the sequel Kaitlyn has been in prison for 8 years. She shaved her timorous head and got lots of prison tats. Let’s give a walkthrough of them. Her most iconic tattoo is her big bicep tat that says "Niggas burn and itch. Whiteys shake and cry." she has seventeen bitches who suck her big pussy like a cows tit constantly. The next tat is on her taint. it’s in size one font, and it’s the number of concerts she’s been to. the numbers constantly go up so there’s a lot of scaring for laser removal surgery. She’s a fucking retard so she updates it every time she goes to a concert. Jenny Klenny opens the prison door and screams. "You dumbass nigger whores! I'm tired of you lesbo cunts always slurpin on Mama Kaitlyns ugly crusty vagina hole! FUCKEN STOP." Musty girl jumps up, her herpes shining bright, "Sorry Miss Jennifer Kllleeeeenniffer." Jenny Klenny is done with their shit and spits, "Nigga stop! I'm done with you. Hope you fucking die fake black std infested clit!" Lackin, the new girl, begins to shake. She's sitting in the back, trying not to get raped. She didn't. Jenny Klenny goes and returns to her office after spitting on those lesbo whores, and takes out her lube and playboy magazines like the old fashioned slut she is. She’s actually really self conscious of her manly figure, so she starts to cry her gay fucking tears and jerk off to rape fantasies and piss domination pictures. she sees a young stormy daniels and starts to devour her own eyeboogers. rhoeda grunts as she serves another helping at prison lunch. her gay lesbo slut sugar mami spanks her, making her bite her lip. The smell of rotting milk is abundant in the sweltering kitchen, and it turns rhoeda sand her whore on. her kait was... yiu guessed it. mark the furry. it was feeling more effeminate today, so it out on its furry anal plug into its gay fucking asshole, ready for it to be replaced with rhoeda sweat slurping slimy tongue. Her infected fold were beginning to get moist, and the odor mixed with rotting milk was horrendous. Back to Kaitlyn. She now weighs 245 lbs. She loses 5 everyday from releasing her sweet fluids on musty girl so much. Musty girl almost drowns in Kaitlyns gooey sweet baby batter and cries. "M-mama Kaitlyn can you pee on me instead of cumming? I like the pee more." Kaitlyn shoves her foot in mustys asshole immediately and screams, "I'll do what I want. Lucky for you I wanna urinate in your dirty mouth hole." All of a sudden, everyone's mouth drops. Including mustys mouth with the pee inside, which falls to the floor. Jennifer Klennifer will be mad later. Maximus Gayus prances in looking like a little gay faggot dyke whore. Kaitlyn almost cries, it's just like before.


End file.
